Hikaru magic
by Toraus
Summary: AU Hikaru goes to Hogwarts for school accross the Wall, with Necromancers, his Grandfather, a loyal dog, new friends/partners, and of coarse, magic. He will be swept up lies, plots, homework, and adventures all packed into a single year.
1. Prologue

Prologue

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_Ever since the defeat against Voldemort and his followers, magic began to be disrupted. No one noticed with the excitement of the Dark Lord finally defeated. Only years, many years, after the magic started changing, someone finally noticed. Oddly enough the one who noticed the disruption in magic was Sigmore Santor. He was being chased by muggles and tripped on a well placed banana. The banana then spontaneously changed into a walking stick figure. The stick figure then yelled indigently at Sigmore in some unintelligible jumble. It then walked away till it was eaten by a bird. This was later called the 'Someone ate my firewisky' Incident. (Some scholars later say that the people who thought of the name were drunk.) _

_After it was brought to magical creatures' attention, something happened that no one ever expected. For the first time in writen or spoken history, every magical creature from sprites to wizards and giants to trolls worked together to try and fix a problem. The unity of all magical creatures only lasted one month, but it did happen. The trust was broken because no one could come to an agreement on where to meet, in order to figure out what went wrong with magic in the first place. Afterwords everyone broke up the trust and went solo._

_No matter how hard they worked and tested outrageous theories, the magic refused to go back to how it once was. It continued changing. Many years after they tried to change it, some started to give up, others lost magic altogether and disappeared, very few stayed to fight the change. The few that did decide to fight the change were later dubbed the idiots. The changes in magic actually were for the better the magical community later found out._

_Then magic suddenly settled in to 'new' magic, as the few magical creatures around called it._

_-Excerpt from Magic Theory and History-_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Heihachi Shindo was paranoid. Every time he went out of the house with his wife and baby son, he got the feeling of darkness surrounding his family. At first he simply brushed it off as drinking too much. As it continued, however he concluded the cold chills, broken coffee mugs, windows breaking on top of him, and other bad omens were not random at all. After weeks of the strange feeling, he found his reason for it.

One morning as he was having his morning cup of coffee, the owl post came in through the window and dropped the paper right on top of his coffee. The coffee spilled all over the table and over the sides, luckily missing his pants. He glared at the bird, he liked his coffee…the meat on stubby twiggs called legs would pay.

He gave such a glare at the bird that it suddenly combusted in a great yellow inferno. The inferno was so great that it spread to the table in a blinding flash of light, and he felt satisfied that karma had struck again. Until he looked at the owl who just blinked slowly back, the reflection of the sun making it look as though it was on fire. Karma laughed mockingly at Heihachi. The owl seemed to grin evilly as it lazily left back through the window, and promptly pooped on the window. Heihachi sighed as he picked up the paper, not bothering with his coffee mess. He would clean it up later. He looked back at the window. He sighed again, that would have to be cleaned up later as well.

Mumbling something about owl pie, he grudgingly looked over at the front page stories. _Veil Surrounding Magical World, Hogwarts Looking for New Teachers, N__ew__ Ways of H__andling__ Magic, __Start of a New War, A__ Gnome Spotted…_

Heihachi blinked.

Heihachi rubbed his eyes.

Heihachi looked at the paper again.

Heihachi yelled for his wife, while throwing down the paper and running to find her.

Next to the heading for New War was a picture. The picture showed a necklace with a mini Go Board on the chain. The Go Board was resting on a thick belt that could be strung over someone's shoulder. On the strap there are seven pouches all of them of different sizes. The picture itself was very old and it oddly enough did not move, unlike the other pictures in the paper. The caption under the picture grabbed his attention. _"This is an artifact professionals said is an dark magic object used for controlling the dead." _He snorted and shook his head and read the article. The ending of it caught his attention. It said:

_"…Necromancers destroyed a town with their undead army. Hundreds were killed. They seem to be searching for an ancient Go Board. Said to contain many magical abilities and able to be of use in Death. Many citizens of the Veil are looking to the government for help. The Minister of Magic's Secretary had this to say, "We are working on keeping the undead away. Lists of what to do if they are around will be posted in __every paper." After wards he slammed the door in this reporter's face. He seemed to be in quite a hurry. Be on the lookout for any Dead or any suspicious activity or persons. If any is seen report it immediately."_

_Reporter Kama Tarpon_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Heihachi hysterically told his wife about the article while waving his arms for emphasis. "Necromancersareafterthegoboardweareprotectingtheyareusingthedeadtofinditwearedonefore!" He finished by shoving said mini Go Board in her face.

She blinked not comprehending what he said, and looking around the Go Board in her face she said, "Could you repeat that?"

He took a deep breath, removed the mini Go Board from her face, and said, "Necromancers are after the go board we are protecting, and are using the dead to find it. We are done for if they come hear!"

His wife comely walked over to the baby play area and picked up their son. Looking worried and holding the child close she said shakily, "What do we do?"

"We need to leave and hide it." She clutched their son closer to her and nodded silently.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

That night they left the small village towards the edge of the Veil Wall. As they went through the check point, they left the magical world behind and would begin a new life in the non magical world beyond the Veil.

They never got the news that their village was destroyed the night after they left.

The innocent looking Go Board and belt would stay hidden for many years to come, as their son showed no magical ability. They did not have to worry or tell him of the world they came from.

Masao, their son, grew up not knowing of his parent's world and got married to Mitsuko. Soon after they had a son of their own, a very happy boy by the name of Hikaru.

* * *

Yes...thats the prologue. I changed it ten million times until it changed to what it is now... I have a vague idea of how this will turn out so any inputs are helpful!

Constructive criticism is very helpful! I need all the help I can get.

Oh! I forgot to put this up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, Harry Potter, or the Abhorsen Trilogy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_The Veil and the Veil Wall, or just The Wall for short, is a very complex array of magic and stone. Historians have noted that the Veil continues to grow and has no seems or wholes on the surface of the stone itself. Another oddity of The Wall is that both sides of the Veil Wall look different from each other. On the muggles' side of The Wall, or as the magical community so aptly named it 'the dull side,' the stone is quite plain and unremarkable looking. The non magical people, muggles, see The Wall as an oddity, and after interviewing many of the locals, say that it gives them a cold chilling feel down their spine._

_However, on the opposite side of The Wall is the magical community, and it is quite remarkable looking. The stone is a blazing silver with blood red colored lines intermingling with forest green, sky blue, cloud white, midnight black, golden yellow, and an odd shade of purple. People who near the wall do share the odd sensation freezing down their spine, and Scholars are still working on different theories on the phenomenon. There are many mysteries surrounding The Wall and the Veil._

_Researchers have found evidence that they could use magic outside the Veil, but it is weak compared to the magic inside of the Veil. They have also found that the Veil gradually ends approximately one mile outside of Veil Wall. This is why the magical community deemed it necessary to post watchers outside and inside The Wall. It makes passage between the two very difficult, as there are only four known openings in The Wall._

_-Excerpt from Magic Theory and History-_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Masao Shindo had no magical talent whatsoever. This was a problem for Heihachi, and he would often tell his wife so in many colorful and creative ways. His wife would then tell him to shut up in many colorful and painful ways. Heihachi then went to sulking around the house.

He then got fed up with sulking when his son went to college and started dating a "lovely and sweet girl who just had the kindest disposition, and would make a fine wife one day" his wife's words, not his. His were more along the lines of "if he marries her he better make some grand kids quick I'm not getting any younger." After saying so his kind wife would smile, nod, and hit him with her flower pot.

It would come as no surprise to Heihachi's wife when her son and her new daughter-in-law had a baby little over a year after they got married, and her husband sang prayers in the hospital's lobby till they threw him out. He continued to sing and dance on the street. A terrified child walking her dog, thinking he was mad, called the police. They came to the hospital, drove to the station, and called his wife to pick him up. He was driving them insane by talking about how cute his grandchild was going to be, and told anyone. Whether the person wanted to or not.

A few weeks after his grandchild's birth, Heihachi demanded to see his grandchild. His son was on business trip; otherwise Masao would have refused where his wife agreed.

Heihachi then declared his undying love for Mitsuko, and his wife slapped him, and stormed out of the room, more in mock anger than anything. Mitsuko could only blink in confusion as Heihachi ran after his wife. He did not see his grandchild that day.

The day after the unsuccessful attempt at seeing his grandchild, he succeeded. He had a grandson named Hikaru Shindo. His grandfather called him the ugliest baby he had ever seen, and karma decided to honor Heihachi once again. When he picked up Hikaru, Hikaru decided that his grandfather was good target practice, and proceeded to urinate on him.

Mitsuko looked shocked.

Heihachi's wife laughed at him.

Hikaru looked proud.

Heihachi slowly looked down at the warm wet spot on his shirt and decided then and there that he would 'test' his grandson with many different ways to see if he had any magical potential. He grinned maniacally. Revenge was sweet.

After five of his 'tests' Hikaru was scared for life. After ten his parents banned Heihachi from seeing Hikaru without 'adult' supervision. Finally after sneaking in ten more 'tests' for his grandson he came to the conclusion that Hikaru had no magic. He did however succeed in bringing about his grandson's irrational fear in a great many seemingly harmless objects.

Hikaru would eventually get over all of his irrational fears but one from the test that went horribly wrong.

By the time he was six, Hikaru had forgiven his grandfather.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"But mommy why do you have to go?" Hikaru was currently six and a half years old and wrapped around his mother's legs.

Mitsuko sighed dejectedly and looked pleadingly at her father-in-law all the while she was prying Hikaru's small hands from her leg. Heihachi relented and walked over to her while talking to the miserable child.

"Hikaru, you have a cold, and you don't want to get your mommy and daddy sick, do you?"

"But I don' wanta be alone." He was now looking up at his grandfather with slightly red cheeks, runny nose, and teary eyes.

"You won't be. You'll have tons of fun with me and grandma!" Heihachi smiled winningly.

Hikaru's narrowed and he glared at his grandfather with all his might. "What kind of fun?"

Heihachi started sweating as both women and small child stared at him. His smile barely faltered as he said, "Why sleepover type fun!"

"Fine." Hikaru then left the grownups and went into his grandparent's house without a fuss. The grandparents and harassed mother sighed in unison.

Masao had a small vacation he wanted to go on with his family, but then Hikaru caught a cold. After much arguing Mitsuko agreed to leave Hikaru behind with his grandparents, while they had a somewhat second honeymoon. Heihachi and his wife agreed to take in Hikaru for the month, and the plans were set. The vacation would not end with happy faces coming home.

A week after Mitsuko left Hikaru with his grandparents, his cold let up. Later the same night he had a nightmare that woke both his grandparents. It took them both ten minutes to calm him down, and another ten to get him to tell them what happened.

Apparently, he dreamed about getting dragged down to a 'dark and creepy and cold world' and then the dream shifted and he was fine but 'grandma and grandpa wouldn't move.' His grandparents let him sleep with them for the rest of the night.

The next day the dream was forgotten.

The next night the dream reappeared with 'flashes of light that took grandma away.' He did not sleep any more that night.

The dreams continued over the next week, and left little Hikaru with bags under his eyes from getting no sleep. He also became less and less his usual bouncy self. His grandparents decided to take him to go see a movie to get his mind off of the dreams, and hopefully cheer him up.

The movie did do the trick and he was back to his old self by the time they got back to the car. On the way back to his grandparents' house he felt a cold chill run down his spine. In the next second his world was a blur as the world went to fast for him to comprehend what happened. One second he was talking with his grandmother animatedly about the movie and the next he was staring at her unresponsive body with glowing flashing light all around him.

His dreams were becoming reality.

* * *

Humm...that wasn't what I was planing on writing...nope...

My story is taking on a life of its own. I kind of like how it tuned out though.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, Harry Potter, or the Abhorsen Trilogy.


	3. Tulips

Chapter Two

Tulips

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_The Border between life and death can be accessed by Necromancers, denizens of death, Abhorsens, and other creatures of magic. The Border is thinner when creatures die, but it mostly depends on the person/creature's willpower to pass through the Border._

_Death is divided by nine precincts and eight gates. Each precinct has different dead lurking in it trying to make it to the living world. The different precincts have different attributes to make them unique. The gates separate each of the precincts and to go through the gate the person has to repeat a spell to go through it. Death is described as a long river that flows through each precinct and ends in a large lake at the last precinct. Death is also described as having grey type of visibly._

_Going to and from Death has side effects for those of the undead variety. The person suffers frozen limbs, upon leaving, and erosion of the mind. Also the person who goes into Death leaves their body at the mercy of whomever find it._

_This much is general knowledge of Death. More knowledge is passed down by Necromancers, Abhorsens, and those it pertains too._

_-Excerpt from Magic Theory and History-_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Heihachi slowly pulled to a stop. As he was waiting for the light to turn back to green, he listened to his wife and Hikaru's discussion over the movie. He was glad to see his grandson in a better mood. Going to the film was a good idea. His smile slowly fell from his face when he saw some blurry shapes off the side of the road.

"Must be hitchhikers…" he muttered under his breath.

His frown deepened, some of the hitchhikers were wearing odd clothes for the season. There was a small dusting of snow on the ground, and some of the hitchhikers had no shoes on. Just as Heihachi was about to pass the odd group, he suddenly knew what was wrong about the group. They were denizens of the dead. To late did he notice the cold touch of Death take his spirit. He paled.

The Necromancer controlling the dead pulled Heihatchi, his wife, and Hikaru into Death. He smirked maniacally when he noticed that the young Shindo was disoriented and pale from his first stint in Death. 'And his last,' the Necromancer thought.

The old couple had to quickly grab a hold of the child, before he was pulled along the knee deep river. While they were distracted, he quickly pulled out the smallest bell, Renna, from his bandolier. The bell sound rang out sweet and clear. The tone of the bell put all three of his victims to sleep. He failed to notice Heihachi putting a necklace around Hikaru's neck before he was overwhelmed by the power of the bell. Nor did the Necromancer notice the slight glow coming from Hikaru. Just as he was about to put up Renna and use Kibeth, something unheard of happened.

Lights started to dance around the gray confines of Death.

Hikaru opened his eyes, just in time to hear the toll of a bell. The Necromancer used Kibeth once he got over his surprise, and force Hikaru's grandmother further into death.

"Grandma!" With his small terrified yell he lunged after his grandmother, not even once noticing where he was or how cold he felt. Just as he was about to reach her a particularly violent shade of red light burst in front of his eyes, and throwing him back. The Necromancer couldn't see his targets through the spontaneous flashes of light that started to gather around the grandfather and grandson pair. However he did notice a bulge in the collecting light lunge toward the grandmother, just as she was pulled into the second precinct of Death. The violent colors became too much for him to bear so he left them for later, "At least I got one of them" he thought.

Hikaru kept lunging, form inside the ball of flashing light, to get to his grandmother, who was getting farther and farther away from him. He didn't even notice when the tears flowing down his face started to freeze into ice-sickles. He was so intent on reaching his grandmother that he didn't notice some of the light surround his grandfather in a soothing blue light, and take Heihachi's soul back to the living.

When he saw his grandmother disappear down a waterfall he became frantic and rammed the light till he fell into the cold waters up to his neck and cried. The light continued to condense around him till every part of him was consumed. The light separated into different colors suddenly, and Hikaru was so startled that he stopped crying, and starred at the different colors with wide eyes. Before he could give anything other than a startled yelp, the different colored light latched onto him. Odd symbols appeared all over his body in different colors before it faded into his skin.

Hikaru passed out, and a small purple dog that watched the proceedings in silence, before wondering over to Hikaru's prone body waging his tale happily as he sniffed him. Tale still wagging he dragged Hikaru gently back through the Border. Once the ice covering Hikaru and Heihachi started thawing, the unusual purple dog left the still car, and left no foot prints on the newly fallen snow.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

In the early hours of the morning, Carl the cop was going down the road on his usual routine of the day. As he slowly meandered past a stoplight, a small white hill started to form in his car's path. Curious as to what the foreign white hill was doing in the middle of the road, Carl got out of his curser and into the cold crisp morning air. Taking his time, he made his way over to the hill, and found that it was a car covered in the night be fore's snow fall.

He wiped off the driver's side window, and looked inside. He found an old frozen man seemingly asleep at the weal, a completely frozen old lady, and a kid in the back seat who, not to his surprise, was also frozen. He quickly called an ambulance for the people. When the ambulance arrived the old lady was pronounced dead on the spot, and the old man and kid were taken to the hospital for further treatment.

About a week later, Hikaru's parents returned from their vacation, for Heihachi wife's funeral. After she was buried, only four people remained at her grave. It started snowing and Mirsuko and Masao tried to usher Hikaru away. He refused by latching onto his Grandfathers' legs. Heihachi remained motionless, staring blankly at the grave. Finally after many minutes of the fruitless tug o war, Hikaru's parents let him stay with his grandfather.

The two figures remained standing in front of the grave, unmoving. It only lasted for a minute before Hikaru got tired of just standing by the grave. His six year old face suddenly broke into a smile and he looked up at his grandfather. The smile faded slightly and then turned to the grave and placed a single white tulip on the grave. The action brought his grandfather out of his daze, and Heihachi looked sadly down at his grandson. "Tulips were her favorite."

Hikaru looked up and said, "She told me, that's why they're going to be waiting for her to come back. Mommy told me to give flowers to say 'get well soon.' Do you think grandma will like it?" Heihachi looked sadly down and put his hand on Hikaru's head.

"Let's go home 'k?" His voice was slightly horse. Hikaru nodded and the duo slowly left down the path. The next day the entire grave was covered in white tulips.

* * *

I was going to stop with the purple dog leaving, but decided not to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, Harry Potter, or the Abhorsen Trilogy.

Reviews welcome and anything you have to say! Oh can any one guess who the dog was? I think I made that easy. Okay hears another question! Can anyone guess the significance of the tulips? To who ever gets it right gets a surprise!


	4. Letters

Chapter Three

Letters

XXXXxxxxXXXX

The cold earth melted into spring, and Hikaru was on his way to his grandfather's house. After the funeral, Hikaru would leave his house and visit his grandfather. His parents let him because it seemed to cheer up Heihachi, and the fact that his house was close by did not hurt either. Today was different than the usual visits. They were going to visit his grandmother's grave.

When Heihachi's house came into view, Hikaru smiled, and broke into a run. His feet slapped the ground, and the Go Board necklace swayed on its chain around his neck. He sped threw the gate, barely pausing to open it, and slammed headfirst into the door.

Inside the house Heihachi looked up from his paper, wondering if another bird ran into his door. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his paper. Not even a minute later loud pounding could be heard coming from his door along with loud yells of 'Grandpa!' and 'I'm hear!' Heihachi chuckled good naturedly and walked over to the door, newspaper in hand. As he reached for the handle he paused.

Remembering the last time he had opened the door for a very excited grandson, he shivered and changed his position. Moving so that he was behind the door and the newspaper was firmly in hand he grabbed the door handle. The second the door was opened a blur rushed in and skidded into a chair. The poor chair was knocked to the ground with a small startled Hikaru on top of it. Heihachi laughed. Hikaru pouted, but was soon smiling again as he scampered to his grandfather. "Can we go now? I want to give grandma a picture I drew!"

Heihachi smiled sadly at his grandson and nodded. They left the house to the grave yard with Hikaru happily talking about whatever came to mind. They halted at their destination and Heihachi stopped. Hikaru continued to the grave and stopped when he realized that he was alone. Heihachi continued to stare at the tulip covered grave. His grandson turned his head from the grave to his grandfather until understanding dawned on him.

He looked at the ground sadly. "Do you not like them?"

Startled his grandfather looked at his grandson. "You planted them Hikaru? When did you do that?"

Still looking at the ground Hikaru muttered, "The night when grandma was put underground. The flower I gave grandma looked lonesome, so I made more. Did I do something bad?"

"No, Hikaru you didn't" Heihachi smiled at his grandson's first performance of magic. It was unexpected, but he was happy in knowing that Hikaru had magic. "You did something very good." Hikaru beamed at his grandfather.

The moment was ruined a second later by a medium sized purple dog jumping onto Hikaru's back. With a startled scream, Hikaru face planted the ground. Heihachi was startled but then started laughing at his grandson. The dog got off Hikaru, and started dancing playfully around him.

"It's a evil puppy! Save me!" and in saying, Hikaru hid behind his grandfather. Who just laughed harder at him. The dog seemed quite put out that Hikaru was afraid of him. Hikaru seeing the dog looking depressed, slowly went from behind his grandfather, and cautiously went over to the purple dog.

He paused about a foot from the dog and stuck out his hand. "I'm Hikaru Shindo! Who're you?"

Heihachi was about to tell Hikaru that dogs couldn't talk when Hikaru spoke again, "Your Fujuwara no Sai? That's a long name, I'm calling you Sai!" With his declaration Hikaru shook the now named Sai's paw.

After the visit to the grave Hikaru and Sai were 'Bosom Buddies,' Hikaru demanded that Sai come home with them. Surprisingly enough Hikaru's parents let him keep the dog. From that day forward they were never far apart from another. The way that Hikaru could understand Sai soon became a mystery that the whole neighborhood could not solve. Hikaru in the beginning always seemed surprised that no could understand his furry companion.

When he asked Sai about it he said, "Only those who have Hikaru's abilities can understand me, and only Hikaru can see the true me." Hikaru then asked what he truly looked like and the purple haired dog with the fan charm on his collar laughed silently, but did not answer.

Months later Hikaru figured out that Sai's true form was of a white clad man with long purple hair, and matching eyes. He also carried around a fan that matched the charm from around the dog's collar. Everyone else just saw a purple dog, even in his true form. Hikaru saw Sai's true form when Sai wanted to teach Hikaru how to play Go on a particularly rainy day.

--Four years later--

Hikaru was now ten going on eleven years old. On a usual day of visiting his grandfather something unusual happened. It happened when he was attempting to beat Sai in Go, and yet again failing horribly.

An owl appeared.

An owl with a letter appeared.

A letter that was addressed to Hikaru was with the owl.

Hikaru was confused, how had an owl gotten into the house. "Hey Grandpa?"

"What?" came the reply from up the stairs.

"Did you get a pet owl?"

"No…why?"

"There's one sitting on the table with a letter, and its starring at me."

There was silence before Heihachi replied somewhat amused "So take the letter so it can leave!"

Hikaru blinked and looked over at Sai who shrugged curious as to what the letter was. He took the letter from the bird and as its job was done, left. He looked at the front, all there was the address of where he was sitting. Slightly creped out, he dropped the letter on the table. "Hey Hikaru, why don't you open it?" Sai asked curiously looking at it.

Hikaru got the impression that if others saw him his tale would be shaking. "Because grandpa probably fixed it as a hoax. I mean look it even says chair in the kitchen! If that doesn't say 'stalker' I don't know what does!"

He crossed his arms and glared suspiciously at the innocent looking letter. Sai sighed and taped his fan on his chin in though. He then smiled as a metaphorical light bulb glowed over his head. "Your right its probably just some stalker wanting to give you some super cool pass or…" before he could finish Hikaru grabbed the letter and tore it open, Sai smirked and thought, 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

Hikaru ripped open the thick envelope and pulled out the contents. Sai leaned over his shoulder to read the letter. After reading through the letter Hikaru's face was in a pout. "See I told you it was just a hoax Grandpa was playing on me. There's no such than as magic or a school for it." Before Sai could protest the letter was torn to shreds and disposed of in the trash. Sai sighed. He felt it would be a long year.

On the other side of the Wall ten owls could be seen flying over it, each with identical letters in their beaks.

* * *

This chapter is short of the turning point. The next chapter, which should be done before Friday, will begin the main plot and more characters will appear!

If this does not happen feel free to bury me with many rubber duckies of dome. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, Harry Potter, or the Abhorsen Trilogy.

Any suggestions, criticisms, or comments are welcome!


	5. The Wall

Chapter Four

The Wall

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has been around since before the change in magic. It was founded by four wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Each of the houses in the school were named after the founders of the school, and each student was sorted with certain characteristics in mind for each house. Howeve__r,__ after the change in magic__ many of the children enrolled in the school did not fit under just one of the houses characteristics for sorting. __Due to the confusion and the influx of students being sorted into Hufflepuff, because they took everyone who did not fit in the other houses, the Headmaster at the time changed how the students were sorted into houses. _

_Now students are sorted by the different general types of magic. The sorting of the types of magic took many months to sort out, and for people to agree on them. They were sorted into four general categories due to there only being four houses. Gryffindor now takes students with Offensive general magic. Slytherin takes students with Traditional general magic. Ravenclaw takes students with __Defensive__ general magic. The last house, Hufflepuff, takes students __who do not fit into the other categories or the official name Mixed magic._

_Also due to the change in magic students could no longer make the trip to Hogwarts by train. Thus after trial, error, experimentation, and many explosions, the trainwing was invented. It was created by mixing the concept of paperwings and trains mixed. It looks like a giant paper plane only with attaching compartme__nt__s much like a train, and each compartment has wings.__ The trainwing was still known as the Hogwarts Express.__ Luckily no muggles, who don't know about magic live inside the Veil, and so the trainwing does not have to be hidden like the old mode of transportation._

_Another change about the school is that it is one of the few that remain unplottable, and out of reach for those who wish the students harm. The spell that protects the school was put up before the complete change in magic. The witches and wizards who put__ it up were very powerful, unfortunately__ the ancient text which held their names was too decayed to decipher. Many scholars believe that the spellcasters were part of the rebellion that destroyed Voldemort's army and ended his rein._

_-Excerpt from Magic Theory and History-_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Hikaru ignored Sai's protest as he left his grandfather's house. He knew that there was some type of magic in the world, otherwise how could he explain how a PURPLE dog existed and no one even blinked an eye at the oddity, or how he made a his grandmother's grave become covered in tulips in the middle of winter when he was younger. But he also knew, in his own logic, that there wouldn't be enough people to have a whole school on magic, thus he thought the whole 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' was just a huge hoax thought up by his grandfather.

He sighed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "If there really was a school of magic Grandpa would have told me years ago. Wouldn't he have Sai? Or you could have told me about it, right?" Sai looked up at him strangely looking guilty and didn't reply.

Hikaru looked at Sai suspiciously when he didn't answer. "Right?"

Sai twitched.

"R-Right!" Sai answered quickly moving forward hoping Hikaru believed him, but knowing that he wouldn't be believed.

"See you do agree with me!" Hikaru smiled and continued forward ranting about how cruel his grandfather's joke was. Sai's face met the pavement.

The next day when Hikaru went to see his grandfather, he found Heihachi waiting for him with a huge grin on his face. In his hands was an opened letter looking suspiciously like the one Hikaru had opened the day before. Sai noticed and smiled to himself, waiting to see how the situation would play out. Oblivious, Hikaru went up to his grandfather wondering what the letter was. He did not make the same connection that Sai did about the letter.

"Congratulations! I didn't think that you'd get in." Heihachi said as he pulled Hikaru into a noogie.

"Aaah! Get in where what are you talking about?"

Heihachi blinked and looked down at his grandson. "Didn't you get the letter from Hogwarts yesterday?"

Hikaru blinked and moved away from his grandfather. "It's not another one of your hoaxes?"

"…No…why would you think that?"

"…"

"…"

"…don't answer that…" There was an awkward silence as grandson and grandfather remembered many 'jokes' between the two. Sai broke the silence by barking at them.

"Yah, we should probably go inside Sai."

The three went inside and into the kitchen. Heihachi and Hikaru sat in chairs around the table as Sai sat on the floor beside Hikaru. "So there is a place people go to learn magic? Why didn't you tell me before?" Hikaru asked slightly bewildered.

"I never told you because I wanted to see your face if you got accepted into the school." Heihachi said happily while Hikaru looked angrily at him.

"Well anyway," Heihachi shrugged his shoulders. "Your parents got a letter this morning explaining magic and the school to them, I got one also." Before Hikaru could open his mouth to ask how his grandfather knew his parents got the letter, Heihachi answered the question. "They called me this morning and asked me to take care of all the shopping details and sending off. They were too confused about the directions themselves, that and they probably wouldn't be allowed inside the Wall."

"The Wall?"

Heihachi grinned, "You'll see when we go to get your supplies for school and when I see you off on the Hogwarts Express. Luckily the school is allowing Sai to go with you."

Hikaru and Sai looked horrified at the prospect of being separated. Heihachi chuckled.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

A week passed. Hikaru's parents helped him pack what he would need from home, and fussed over him going away for so long (his mother) and gave odd advice that would be useless to Hikaru at school(his father). Finally the day arrived for Hikaru and Heihachi to depart for the Wall.

Hikaru nervously followed his grandfather toward the ominous looking wall. He clutched Sai's hand, he was in human form to offer support to Hikaru. When they finally made it to the crossing point Hikaru noticed a sign that his grandfather ignored. He gulped when he read what it said, and pulled closer to his grandfather. Heihachi offered a confident smile when he noticed his grandson's nervousness.

"Stick close to me and it will be fine Hikaru." Hikaru nodded and nervously stood by his grandfather. A shiver went down his spine as they came closer to the checkpoint in the wall. His hand griped Sai's tighter, to others it appeared as though he was holding a leash around a dog very tightly. Sai smiled down at Hikaru and tapped him on the head with his fan. Hikaru looked at him oddly.

"Calm down, what the sign will not happen. It's just a precaution the guardians at the wall placed." Hikaru looked slightly reassured and lessened his death grip on Sai's hand.

The sign read: _Do not pass beyond this point._ _Trespassers will be killed on sight. No exception. _

Hikaru, Sai, and Heihachi continued passed the sign, until they were suddenly surrounded by people in brown cloaks holding strange weapons pointed at them.

* * *

Hehe...sorry for slightly going over my self appointed update time. I got caught up in rowing practice. The next update will take some time, because of the regatta this weekend and school right after. I will try to update within the week though.

You may now throw the rubber dukes now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, Harry Potter, and the Abhorsen Trilogy.


	6. Wind

Chapter Five

Wind

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Hikaru moved closer to his grandfather, when he saw the people in brown cloaks suddenly appear around them. One of the guards that looked more official than the others, looked to Heihachi and said in a low gruff tone, "If you wish to pass this way show your papers and state your reason for coming this way. If you don't we won't hesitate to kill you. Trespassers are not wanted here." Hikaru paled and looked frantically up at his grandfather.

Heihachi smiled reassuringly at Hikaru, and slowly and deliberately put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a fish hook. Sai and Hikaru blinked in unison, wondering how a fishing hook would help them against the guards. "Is that the papers they're talking about grandpa?" Hikaru hesitantly asked. The guards didn't move from their positions.

Heihachi then looked at what he brought out of his pocket, and mumbled a curse. He then dropped the fish hook somewhere behind him and put his hand back into his pocket. Muttering to the guards a "One minute its here someplace." He produced a memo pad.

He frowned again and threw it behind him. Time passed with much cursing (Heihachi), awkward shuffling (Sai), disbelieving looks (Hikaru), and slight amusement (the guards). A pile of random bits started to grow behind Heihachi, until with a triumphant shout he pulled out three official looking pieces of paper. One of the guards then stepped forward to receive the papers, and Hikaru managed to stop his eye from twitching.

The guard then handed the papers to the one who talked to them. He looked down and Hikaru assumed he was reading them. He couldn't tell because of the hood. The main guard nodded after looking at the papers and the other guards relaxed their weapons slightly. "These are the correct papers. You may pass through the Wall." Hikaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Heihachi looked up from putting the last of the odd things in his pocket, a fan, and gave the guards an odd look.

"Of course they are the correct papers, you didn't think that I would show you false papers and risk getting shot did you?"

The main guard looked at Heihachi. "Across the Wall things are not what they were, the Dead are restless."

Heihachi nodded, reaching for the papers the guard continued,"A word of advice, don't travel at night." He nodded his understanding and took the papers. Hikaru and Sai followed after Heihachi. The guards parted for them and they made their way towards the plain looking wall. When they got up to the large archway, Hikaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He shivered as they passed through the Wall under the archway.

He stopped, and blinked. His brow scrunched up in confusion. Where they just passed it was warm with a light breeze. On the side they were on now it was overcast with a scent of rain in the air. His grandfather was already ahead of him so Hikaru and Sai ran to catch up to him. Still puzzled about the sudden weather changed he looked back to the Wall. Hikaru once again froze. Heihachi noticed for once and laughed at his grandson. "On either side of the Wall the weather comes from different sources. Sometimes there the same other times completely different." Hikaru looked at him confused.

"The magic disrupts the weather on this side of the Wall Hikaru." Sai replied. Hikaru nodded to show his understanding.

"Although when the wind blows from this side it's rare that it doesn't carry over the Wall. Well let's get going before the rain sets in. I don't want to stand out here all day!"

"Ah! I don't want to get rained on! Which way to the inn?" Heihachi pointed away from the Wall at an angle and Hikaru closely followed by Sai ran in the direction he pointed.

Heihachi chuckled, and followed after the duo. But not before glancing back to the multi-colored Wall and mumbling under his breath, "If the wind does ever carry over from the Veil and past the Wall, trouble is sure to follow."

XXXXX

Farther into the Veil beside a small lake lay an abandoned shack. There were holes in the roof and the beams supporting the place looked as if one good shove would make the place collapse. As the wind picked up and rain started to come down, a person appeared in a blinding flash of light followed by a loud cracking sound right next to the building. The person was wearing a patched together cloak that was a dingy brown. The original color of the cloak was impossible to tell with all the patches on it. Looking at the surroundings the person blinked. "Did it work?" The voice was low and horse, and was unmistakably male.

After becoming fully drenched he saw the shack and went in. It was not much shelter against the rain. He took of his hood and shook out his untamable black hair. His green eyes scanned the one room shack behind wire rimmed glasses, before settling on a stack of papers in a surprisingly dry area. He walked over to them and picked up the top one. The date caught his eye. He smiled softly, "So it did work."

His hand reached into his cloak, and he pulled out a large gold coin. After fiddling with it for a minute, he put it back into his pocket. After putting it into his pocket he sat on the ground and waited.

There was the sound of many loud cracks out in the rain.

XXXXX

Many miles away another group assembled together outside in a grove of dead trees. Many of them surrounded a single figure that was hunched over looking at something in his lap. The haggard form of a Necromancer smiled crookedly under filthy hair. "And all the pieces are coming together." He looked up from the smoking glass he was holding to look at his shadowy companions. "It is time we began to move once again."

The figures nodded and left with the wind.

* * *

Ahh, this took longer than I thought it would. but the plot is starting to come out! smiles and slowly starts to walk away

Any comments and feedback are welcomed and treasured!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hikaru no Go, or Abhorsen Trilogy.

I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up, but it should be sometime in the next general point in the future.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Have a good life people, till next time.


	7. Meetings

Chapter Six

Meetings

XXXXxxxxXXXX

The rain subsided the next day, and clear skies showered down on the three forms exiting a hotel. The short black haired kid trudged after his grey haired grandfather with a purple haired enthusiastic dog beside him, while looking at a piece of parchment in his hand. "Where do we get all of this stuff Grandpa?"

Heihachi looked down at the paper in Hikaru's hand, "Well, its been awhile since I've been on this side of the wall. So the first stop is Gringotts. The wizard bank," he added at seeing Hikaru's puzzled look. "After grabbing some money we'll get your other school stuff."

Hikaru nodded to his grandfather, and looked back to the list of what he needed. Sai looked up at the list with difficulty in dog form and noticed something, "Ne, Hikaru?" Hikaru looked down at Sai with a questioning look.

"Yah?" Hikaru's grandfather looked curiously down at Hikaru upon hearing him speak, but when Heihachi saw him looking at Sai, he shook his head with a small smile and ignored the one sided conversation.

"Well, the list has only a few items listed. Wouldn't there be more listed on there for the actual learning part?"

Confused Hikaru looked down at the list carefully and read out loud, "plain black robes, plain standard black hat, at least a basic wand or other preferred magic medium, name tag, gloves (dragon hide), caldron standard size pewter, basic potion set, History of All Things Magical book one by Merriam Raimer, Basic Potions by Weston Solomon, and Standard Forms of Defense by Chappell Spark." He scratched his head in thought. With his hand falling down to his side he looked to Sai for an answer.

Sai shook his head and let out a longsuffering sigh. It was a strange sight for a dog to sigh. He looked up at Hikaru while making a mental note to get Hikaru to notice things better and replied, "There're not enough items for a complete curriculum of subjects studied." Hikaru still looked slightly confused, so Sai elaborated, "There should be more items listed for you. Ask your Grandfather."

Hikaru nodded and looked up at his grandfather. He repeated the observation made by Sai to his grandfather. Heihachi nodded and looked at Hikaru as they approached a large white building. "Many magic school only assign basic subjects everyone learns, when you get to school they will test you on what type of magic you are centered in. After that they'll give you more subjects, don't worry you'll get plenty of work!" He grinned at Hikaru's horror stricken face at the thought of homework.

His look of horror quickly dissolved into one of awe when he gazed upon Gringotts bank. Sai mimicked his face by bouncing around excitedly, disturbing many people around them at his loud barks. Heihachi smiled evilly, "No pets are allowed inside."

Sai and Hikaru slowly turned to Heihachi with disturbed looks of horror. "Hikaru stay outside with Sai while I get money out," Hikaru opened his mouth to argue but Heihachi cut him off, "Someone needs to stay outside with him, and I don't want you alone in the bank. Sit on the steps while I'm inside, it shouldn't take long."

Hikaru pouted as he plopped down on the steps, out of the way, next to Sai. They both sighed in unison as they waited. As he looked around he watched the people go around to the various shops. He saw many people his age shopping with their parents. There was a kid with tented green hair chopped just below his ears that went into a shop called Robes for All Occasions just a couple of minutes before his Grandfather exited Gringotts. Sai and Hikaru stood up and walked over to him.

"Well I suppose we should get the clothes shopping out of the way first." Hikaru nodded, resigned to his fate of wearing something that resembled a dress. Heihachi with Hikaru and Sai in tow walked up to the shop that the green haired kid entered.

A bell rang merrily when Heihachi opened the door, alerting the shopkeeper to their presence. A kind looking lady made her way from the back of the shop and smiled. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he needs robes for his first year," Heihachi said proudly placing his hand on Hikaru's head.

"Come this way then, I have another first year in the back being fitted right now." She led Hikaru to the back of the shop while Heihachi and Sai sat down on some chairs next to the door. Just before he was led out of sight Hikaru saw his Grandfather start a conversation with a stern looking man sitting rigidly next to him.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the fitting room was the same green haired boy he saw entering the shop. The lady measured Hikaru with her eyes before nodding and summoning a black robe with a wand. She directed him to put it on and stand on a stool next to the boy. Hikaru looked at the boy curiously.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Hikaru asked.

The boy looked over at Hikaru with a blank stare. "I am. My family's been going there for a long time now." He held out his hand and smiled pleasantly, "My names Akira Touya."

Hikaru grinned and took Akira's hand enthusiastically, "Hikaru Shindo, nice to meet you! I actually thought that my Grandpa was playing a joke on me when I got my letter." He scratched the back of his head and let go of Akira's hand. "I'm glad to meet someone before going to school. I have a question though."

Akira looked at him and nodded his head to show that he was listening, encouraged Hikaru said, "Why do we have to wear these robes? Not everyone I've seen around this town wears them! So why do we have to wear them as dress code? Does the school board have a fetish with dresses or something?"

Akira blinked wondering slightly if he was supposed to answer the questions. Before he could decide however his new acquaintance continued on a completely different topic. He then realized that Hikaru was mostly just rambling to himself and not needing an answer. He sighed inwardly as he listened with half an ear, not really interested in what was said, but was too polite to say anything. His savior came when the lady who was adjusting his robes finished, and told him he could leave. He said a quick goodbye to Hikaru, mentally hoping he wouldn't be in the same house as him, and purchased the robes before exiting the shop.

After Akira and his father exited the shop, Akira realized he left something inside of the shop. He told his father to continue on to the next shop, while he went back to get what he left behind. As he was about to enter the shop, he noticed his new acquaintance exiting. He quickly moved out of the way from the door, Hikaru, Sai, and Heihachi didn't notice Akira as they exited.

Just as they passed by him, Akira noticed something glittering around Hikaru's neck he didn't notice before because of the robes covering it. The object he noticed was the mini Go board Hikaru always wore ever since the day Heihachi gave it to him for protection. Akira's eyes widened, the Go board was identical to the one he wore. He spun around to ask Hikaru about it, but they had already disappeared from site.

Akira brought his hand up too his own miniature Go board hidden behind his shirt. The objects were powerful magic, and very rare. He frowned in thought as he picked up what he left behind in the shop. Even rarer than the magical object were the people who could use them to their full potential. Another trait was that only one person could not use it fully by themselves. Very few of the rare people who could use the Go board, ever found a person of equal power to be partners with.

'Maybe I've found my partner,' He thought, inwardly grinning at the thought as he met up with his father.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hikaru no Go.

Another chapter out...humm, no comments from the last chapter...oh well. Any who Akira appears! Yay! -throws confetti in the air to celebrate-

What did you think? I made the chapter a little bit longer than the others and I'm proud of my accomplishment.

Constructive criticism appreasiated, along with any comments you may want to say! Any type of feedback is cherished!

Oh! Before I forget I started a oneshot collection for outtakes for this story. Check it out if you want too. And while your at it you can see my sister's story, When Worlds Collide, its really good! I have the link for it in my profile if your curios. Okay I'm done with advertising for today...

Till next time I find time to update!


	8. Gold

Chapter seven

Gold

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_Before the great magic shift, brooms were useful for many creatures. Witches and Wizards used them for travel, gaming, Quidich, and the non-magical ones for sweeping. House elves secretly used brooms to get back at their masters for always having to clean up after them by using their elf magic to make the broom reject the first person on it. Said unfortunate master of the house elf was never able to figure out why their broom failed them. It was also a little known fact that giants enjoyed flying on oversized brooms. Many Wizards and Witches blamed the oversized shadows on dragons._

_After the sift in magic, however, became useless. The reason behind the brooms becoming useless remains a mystery. The old brooms are mostly used in present times as expensive antiques. There are very rare few broom that do work. The few that do work were once owned by powerful witches and wizards who used them often. People who have studied the brooms have formed a theory that some magic that the owner held passed on to the broom, making it sturdier than what the average broom was._

_Some studies are being made to once again make brooms fly. The main populace of wizards and witches who are against making them fly say that paperwings are enough for travel. Quidich scholars are working against many to recreate the ancient game. (Their attempts on paperwings were not successful, and they stopped trying after the disembodiment and decapitation of two of its players in one game.)_

_-Excerpt from Magic Theory and History-_

XXXXxxxxXXXX

The hotel's front lights were a welcoming sight for Hikaru. The three of them had been out all day looking around the town buying what was needed and exploring. Sai spent the whole day excitedly pointing out everything to Hikaru and in his dog form he often got under Hikaru's feet resulting in many crashes to the ground. Hikaru had just as much interest looking around as Sai, but after carrying around the purchases and falling for the umpteenth time, he was tired and slightly cranky. Heihachi was just watching in amusement as Hikaru was continuously tripped by Sai.

During one instance of Sai tripping him, they were in the Apothecary, and disaster struck. Due to Sai's strong since of smell and powerful mischief abilities, Hikaru tripped, again. The difference came not from him, once again, falling on his face, but from when his flailing arms grabbed a hold of a sheet on a nearby display table. Unfortunately, his attempt in steadying himself on the table he also got his first lesion in potions: Never mix unknown potions unless you know the end result. When he pulled down on the sheet spread out on the table, he not only had the painful acquaintance of his head to the floor, but also the meeting of different potion vials crashing on the back of his head and soaking their contents into his hair.

The only visible sign of the change in Hikaru physically was his hair, or more specifically, his bangs. His front bangs which was once the same color as the rest of hair, now stood out with a vibrant clash of ever changing colors.

Hikaru not knowing of the reactions taking place on his head, panicked, while Sai was worrying over and apologizing to Hikaru, Hikaru was apologizing to the shop owner and looking for something to clean up the mess. Heihachi was no help. He was too busy laughing in a corner over Hikaru's new hair style. Then to both his grandfather's and shopkeeper's horror, Hikaru spotted a broom on a rack being proudly displayed. He used it to sweep up the glass and whatever was left of the contents from the jars that did not soak into his hair. The shopkeeper in his ruined-antique-racing-broom-used-as-a-regular-broom stupor forgot about poor Hikaru's now orange-and-purple-polka-dotted-green-striped-red hair, and let his rage out by kicking Hikaru, Sai, and Hieihachi out of the shop with their other purchases. He then went back to morn over his poor antique racing broom.

Still ignorant of his constantly changing hair, Hikaru, glared at the shop's doors. Sure he had tripped and broken some weird gunk in jars, but it had been an accident. He even tried to clean up the mess! Unfortunately for Hikaru when he tried to get up was the exact point that the shopkeeper threw open the door and chucked the now useless, but forced-to-pay-for-by-Hieihachi-at-full-price antique racing broom at his head. His last thought before passing out was that his grandfather looked angry and concerned?

After waking up from his broom induced coma, the trio went to get something to eat. So here they were now walking to the hotel after a long day shopping for school in an odd place, for an odd school. They checked in to the hotel and went up to their room, Hikaru oblivious to the stairs at his hair, which was a nice shade of pink with a hint of shocking florescent blue triangles.

Heihachi failed to tell Hikaru about his hair.

Sai was too distracted by first being kicked out of the shop, a man with only one eye and a toe for a necklace, and all the magical goodness that floated around the shopping area to tell Hikaru about his bewitched hair. That and he found it amusing to watch the stairs of the crowd and Hikaru's obliviousness.

The minute that Hikaru's head hit the pillow he fell into an exhausted sleep. Heihachi didn't even have time to finally tell Hikaru about his hair. Shaking his head fondly at Hikaru, he walked over to the bed and tucked him in better before getting to sleep himself. The next day they had to get to the launching station after all. That night Hikaru's hair constantly sifted colors at an alarming rate, until with a sudden light gold flash, that went unnoticed by the occupants in the room, the hair settled on a color.

His hair was now gold.

* * *

I am soooooo, so sorry for waiting so long to update! I'm not even going to try and make an excuse...I actually ment for them to make it to at least for them to make it to the plaintrain and see hogwarts, but that didn't happen. The endding just came naturally and I didn't want to disterb it. I am going to try and have the next chapter up by this weekend. Hopefully if I say that it will force me to do it. I work better with set deadlines otherwise I procrastionate to much. Which is the main reasion this was not up sooner.

IMPORTANT!! With that said, I have a prposal for whoever is still reading this. I would like to know if you would like this on a certain day of the week/month. That way it will not be form a deadline I have made and keep putting off and keep me steadilly writing this. I would like your opion on this matter, as long as it is reasionable. And I am sorry once again for the very late update, and disapointing chapter.

Once again any commints/critisisms are happilly taken.


End file.
